Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: Post OOTP: Ginny overhears something and decides to take control of her life. Harry makes some life changes. The results: a panicked Albus, Remus out for revenge, and a confident Neville. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: What Dumbledore Didn't Want Them To Know**

Ginny rolled over. A minute later, she flipped onto her other side. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She turned over, yet again, and glared at her alarm clock. 1:05 AM.

CRASH!

'What was that? That sounded like it came from the kitchen,' Ginny thought, and climbed out of bed.

Her curiosity aroused, Ginny crept slowly out of her room and down the stairs. 'Wait...Was that Professor Dumbledore's voice? But why would he be here the night we got home from school? Is he here for Order business?'

Ginny had made it to the second story landing, and, peering around the wall into the kitchen, she could just see her professor's back. She carefully lowered one end of her extendable ear into the room.

Dumbledore was saying, "Harry must stay at the Dursley's for the entire summer. I fear that if he comes here, the bond between him and Ginny will activate."

'What bond is he talking about?' Ginny was confused.

"But you told us that you were using a love potion on him, and as long as he believed himself in love with another girl then that couldn't happen?" Arthur said.

'No way! Harry's crush on Cho was because of a love potion!? Wow! And I thought my love life was complicated.'

"Alas, it would have, but he grew suspicious of his feelings for Miss Chang, and he secretly brewed the antidote to a love potion. In part because his feelings for Ginevra had begun to grow several months before I gave him the first dose of the potion."

Ginny's eyes widened. 'His feelings for me? What is this…an alternate reality? Harry couldn't…could he?'

"You never told us the prophecy, Albus. Are you certain that it refers to Ginny?" Molly asked in desperation.

'They can't mean the one that broke in the Department of Mysteries. That was only about Harry and Tom.'

Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid that it is quite clear."

Dumbledore pulled a small stone basin from his pocket, and enlarged it. Then he placed his wand to his temple, and pulled out a long silvery memory. He lowered it into the pensieve and stirred it once with his wand. An image of Professor Trelawney rose from the misty liquid.

It spoke, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...This Power shall be his love…She will be one of seven, yet the only one…Faithful when others doubt, Faithful when faith is torture…She shall be the only one to know his pain…Bound by their love, Their love will save all…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_.

The image sank back into the mist and Dumbledore replaced the memory in his head.

"The prophecy clearly refers to Harry, as he was born on July 31 and Voldemort marked him with his scar. The references to your daughter are simple enough to follow. She is your seventh child, and the only girl. She was faithful last year despite Umbridge torturing her for it. Ginevra was also the only other person besides him who has actually been in Voldemort's mind therefore she is 'the only one to know his pain'. The connection began the day they met at King's Cross, and it grows stronger every year. If we do not act now, I fear that it will activate, I have already had to distract Harry from her, and I won't be able to again."

"What did you tell Harry about the prophecy?" Molly asked.

"I had to tell him the fake prophecy that I made in order to appease his curiosity. Thankfully I gave the ministry the same version that I showed him. Apparently they label the prophecies, and, had the label referred to three people, he would have known that the prophecy I showed him was a fake," Dumbledore said quite calmly.

Ginny knew then that Dumbledore had just ensured that Harry would never trust him again. 'Harry is going to be furious when he finds out that the prophecy was a fake.'

Her mother began to speak, so Ginny began to pay attention again. "B-but Albus, what are we going to do about Ginny. You said yourself that Harry's feelings are getting stronger. If the love potion won't be able to distract Harry any longer then what can we do to prevent them from bonding?"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that Molly Weasley was not going to like what he was about to say. "You must send Ginny to Beauxbatons this year. When she is seventeen we will bring them together again to activate the bond and tell them the true prophecy."

Ginny's face turned red. 'They are talking about sending me to a foreign country for school to keep me and Harry apart. They aren't even going to let us have a say in it. I'm definitely not going to let them do that. After all, it is my life and Harry's that they are messing with.'

A plan began to form in the red-head's mind. An evil smirk appeared on her face.

Arthur spoke up again, "I suppose we must. She is far too young for marriage. We will send her to Beauxbatons."

Her eyes went wide. 'Okay…so the bond is actually a marriage bond.'

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Now I must take my leave of you. I have to intercept an owl that's going to Harry tonight. Gringotts will keep sending him letters about his inheritance, despite his never responding. If he knew the truth of it, then I fear that he would run away. Now that Ginevra will be gone, it worries me more. I would not be surprised if he left and took her with him if he found out."

'Why would Gringotts keep sending him letters?' she wondered.

"What are you taking about?" Molly asked.

"He has four vaults at Gringotts: the trust fund vault (that he uses), the Potter family vault, the Gryffindor vault, and the Black family vault which he has just inherited from Sirius. He also owns four homes: Grimmauld Place, Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, and Gryffindor Castle. No one has been able to enter Gryffindor Castle in about five hundred years though. It has such strong protections that only an heir of Gryffindor in spirit as well as family line can enter the castle, but I do believe that he can do it, though the last man to try died from the attempt. After all, he did pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat."

'NO WAY! Harry has four vaults! And is the heir of GRYFFINDOR!' She slid down the wall into a sitting position in shock.

"G-Gryffindor's heir?"

"Yes, he is the only living heir of Godric Gryffindor. Rather a bitter irony isn't it: Gryffindor's heir must defeat Gryffindor's ex-best friend, Slytherin's heir?"

'Yeah, I'll say!' she thought to herself.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently and said goodbye.

As he left, Ginny snuck back up to her room, and lay down in bed, pretending to sleep. A few minutes later her parents checked up on her.

"Do you think she'll forgive us when she hears the prophecy?" her mother asked.

'Not bloody likely!' she thought furiously. 'Don't they know _anything _about Marriage Bonds? I mean, they should, after all they have five different books on them.'

Arthur sighed, "I hope so. We're only doing it for her." They softly closed the door and went to their bedroom.

'How can keeping us apart help? When the Bond is activated, our powers will grow. We'll need time to train and figure out exactly what we're capable of with that much power. Especially since we'll need every advantage we can get in order to defeat Tom.'

After about an hour, Ginny got up and crept into the hall to listen her parents' door. She waited until she heard her mother's wheezing snores, and her father's foghorn ones before going into action.

She slipped back into her room, thankful for the first time that the twins had moved into the flat above their shop. They were always light sleepers, on the alert for anything that could possibly be used as blackmail.

She got dressed except for putting on her shoes, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, securing her long bangs with a couple of hair pins. She went to her desk and wrote a short note to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I heard everything last night. I cannot believe that after this past year you are still treating us like children. I deserve some say in my future, and since you weren't giving me that courtesy, then I won't give you any say in it._

_Do us all a favor and learn about the Marriage Bond. Maybe then you'll understand that what we're doing is for the best._

_By the time you read this, Harry and I will be gone. Don't bother looking, because you won't find us._

_We will keep in touch._

_Love, Ginny_

She also wrote down the prophecy before she forgot it, and slipped it into her pocket.

She piled everything she planned to take, onto her bed. This included all of her clothes that still fit, all of her shoes (not that she had very many), all of her books, games (wizard's chess, gobstones, exploding snap, etc.), prank items, jewelry (again, not much), potions ingredients, cauldron, ink, quills, and parchment.

Then, with a wave of her wand, she was packed. It was a little known fact that the ministry was only able to trace magic by location, and since there were adult wizards here, and no one saw her do magic, she couldn't get into trouble.

"Shrink," she whispered, causing her trunk to shrink until it was only about an inch long.

Hermione had placed a charm on it so no matter what she placed in it, it would never be full, and she had cast charms to make it shrink whenever she said 'shrink' and enlarge when she said 'grow'.

Ginny slipped her trunk into her pocket, and snuck downstairs to make some sandwiches. She knew enough from living with six brothers to make quite a few. She also grabbed some of her mom's chocolate biscuits, and a couple of bottles of butterbeer. She re-grew her trunk and packed the food on top. She quietly put on her trainers and went outside.

It was already 3 AM so she didn't have a lot of time to get to Harry before dawn.

She put on her disillusionment cloak, courtesy of the twins, and grabbed her Cleensweep. She climbed onto her broom, activated the cloak by pressing a button on the clasp, and took off for Surrey.

At night, she was as good as invisible.

Thankfully she had been to Mrs. Figg's house before, and knew that Harry lived near the batty old squib, so that's where she headed. It was a quarter to five when she arrived at Privet Drive.

She landed in the back yard and re-illusioned herself.

"Where is the damaged window frame that Fred said was Harry's?" she muttered to herself. Once she saw the damage, she was surprised that it had been so hard to spot. The place where the bars had been bolted was damaged beyond repair.

Ginny looked under the hedges for some pebbles to throw at Harry's window to get his attention.

- - -

Harry was having the worst summer of his life, which really was saying a lot, as his summers were usually the stuff of nightmares.

He hadn't been able to get any real rest between dreams of old snake-face, and Sirius falling through the veil. He could only hope that Voldemort was having the same problems getting any rest.

He rolled over, yet again, but he just couldn't sleep. It was nearly 5 AM, which meant that the sun would soon be up, and so would the Dursley's. Harry wondered if he should just give up on getting any rest.

He suddenly heard a clatter come from his window. That didn't sound like Hedwig. He jumped out of bed and opened the window to see what it was.

'Ginny!' He'd never been happier to see anyone in his life. He motioned towards the back door, and she nodded her head.

Half a minute later, he was opening the back door. "Hang on," he whispered, remembering the ministry pamphlet. "You have to prove that it's really you, and not a death eater in disguise."

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes, and said, "I am the only person besides Dumbledore, who knows that the basilisk in the Chamber bit your arm, and Fawkes healed you."

Harry grinned, and then, to Ginny's surprise, he crushed her in a hug that rivaled her mother's.

Harry pulled back from her, and led her upstairs to his room, careful to miss the creaky step. There, they could whisper without fear of the Dursleys walking in.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" he asked. He ran a hand through his messy hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed in the past week. He looked pale and his hands were shaking.

Ginny sighed and said, "I can't explain here. You need to pack your things and then we'll go somewhere where we can talk."

He nodded and popped up the loose floorboard by his bed. He pulled out his photo album, the Marauders' Map, invisibility cloak, and some packages of snacks from the train.

"We'll put everything in my trunk. We can fit more in, and shrink the trunk thanks to Hermione's charms," Ginny said, pulling it out of her pocket. "Grow," she whispered, and her trunk went back to normal.

She quickly unlocked it and began to pack all of Harry's things. "Grab everything but the rags that your relatives make you wear." She snorted. "They certainly don't qualify as clothes."

Harry chuckled under his breath. He kept casting glances at the younger girl. Ever since the love potion had stopped working last week, he'd been hard-pressed to keep his eyes off of her.

The last thing he handed her was Hedwig's cage, which was empty because she was hunting. "Will this fit in your trunk, as well," he asked.

"Yeah, no problem," she muttered, and placed it next to the stack of clothes. She finally placed the food and drinks on top, and closed the trunk. "Shrink."

Harry led her back past the Dursleys' bedrooms, down the stairs, and through the kitchen to the backyard. They slipped out the back door, Ginny wearing her disillusionment cloak, and Harry wearing her spare. They climbed onto their brooms and flew away.

Thankfully Mundungus Fletcher was on watch duty that night, and not Mad-Eye, otherwise they would have been spotted. It was a decision that Dumbledore would later regret, especially knowing about Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Do you know someplace where we can talk without fear of being found and overheard?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Follow me," he whispered. He led her to an abandoned house on the edge of town.

Ginny glanced around, making sure that no one was looking and pulled a pin out of her hair and picked the lock. Harry kept lookout, it wouldn't do for someone to see a door open and close for no reason.

"Aha," she muttered. "Come one." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dusty, musty smelling house. The scent of cats was strong in the air, reminding Harry of Mrs. Figg's house.

She swiftly re-grew her trunk and handed him a sandwich. "You're much to skinny," Ginny complained, channeling her mother. She then began to explain what she had overheard.

"I couldn't sleep last night, and around one in the morning I heard Dumbledore. Me being, well, _me_, I slipped downstairs, and listened to their conversation using an extendable ear.

Harry grinned. "Can't tell that you take after the twins, nope, not at all," he said sarcastically, and grabbed a second sandwich.

"Dumbledore has been lying to you about a lot of important things."

"Like what?" Harry asked in confusion around his egg salad sandwich.

Ginny gave him a wry grin. "What do you know about your inheritance?"

"Not much," he said in confusion. "I only know about my vault. Why?"

"That's what I was afraid of. Dumbledore's been stealing the letters that Gringotts has been sending. You have four vaults," she explained, "and four homes. There's your trust fund vault which is what you've been using, the Potter family vault. The Black family vault." Ginny looked sad as Harry stared at his shoes. "And lastly, the Gryffindor vault."

"Wait! You mean that when Dumbledore said 'only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword from the hat', he was speaking literally!"

"Yes."

"Wow," Harry said, shell-shocked. "What about the homes you mentioned?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Well, there's Grimmauld Place," Harry paled, "Potter Manor," his eyes widened, "Godric's Hollow," he paled even more, "and Gryffindor Castle."

Gobsmacked was too mild a term for the look on his face.

"From the sounds of it, your wealth makes the Malfoys and Blacks, put together, look like paupers." Ginny nudged Harry's arm to get his attention. "There's more, but before I continue, you had better start eating again," she said, giving him a knowing look.

He began to eat a third sandwich. He hadn't eaten anything the day before.

Ginny continued her tale. "Dumbledore also told you a fake prophecy. The true one is," she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...This Power shall be his love…She will be one of seven, yet the only one…Faithful when others doubt, Faithful when faith is torture…She shall be the only one to know his pain…Bound by their love, Their love will save all…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

Harry went over it, line by line. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…_My parents defied him three times, and I was born on July 31. _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_ That's my scar. _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_Dumbledore says that it's love. _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._That explains itself. _This Power shall be his love…_Which is apparently how he knew what my power was. The fake prophecy didn't have that line. _She will be one of seven, yet the only one…_You must be the 'love' that was mentioned. You are one of seven children but the only girl. _Faithful when others doubt, Faithful when faith is torture…_You've never turned against me. Ron did during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And Hermione, well, she'd trust a book over me. _She shall be the only one to know his pain…_You were also once possessed by Voldemort. _Bound by their love, Their love will save all…_Okay…that must mean some sort of magical bonding. I'm not sure what. Love is my supposed power that Voldemort doesn't know, so that must be what'll save us in the end. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_. This line is just repeated from earlier. Did I get everything?" he asked Ginny.

She nodded. "What made you think that the prophecy referred to me?"

"Erm," Harry began to blush. "You mean besides the whole '_one of seven, yet the only one_' line?"

"Is there another reason?" she asked blushing.

"I like you…a lot," Harry whispered. After a long awkward moment, Harry asked, "I can't see you running away for the sole purpose of telling me about Dumbledore's lies, so what else was said?"

Ginny turned red in anger. "They want to send me to Beauxbatons to keep us apart. You were right; I am, apparently, the girl in the prophecy. They didn't want the bond to 'activate'," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "because it's apparently some sort of marriage bond and they think we're too young." She blushed. "Once it's activated, our powers will start to grow, and we'll need training time to get used to it."

"But that's just stupid," Harry said, beginning to pace. "We need to get rid of Voldemort as soon as possible, to prevent more casualties. To do that, we need to be ready. They're doing the same thing to us that the ministry did at Hogwarts. They think that we're too young to know this stuff, to learn to fight to protect ourselves." He shook his head in frustration. "What's your plan?" he asked, a Marauders' style smirk appearing on his face.

"What makes you think that I have one?" Ginny asked, though her smile gave away the fact that she did indeed have a plan.

"Come on, Gin. You and I both know that if you didn't have a plan, you would have told me everything in my room, and not made me pack my things." Harry grinned wider.

"You know me too well! You're right," she said. "I do have a plan, but I feel bad because we'd be using your money to do it."

"Who cares about that? It's only money…besides, it's not as if I don't have enough of it," he muttered.

"Okay then," Ginny said, "Here's the plan…"

- - -

Harry and Ginny took a muggle bus to the London bus stop closest to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was thankful that he had exchanged some gold for Muggle money the last time he was at the bank. He knew it would be good to have some on hand in case of an emergency.

Once they arrived in London, they were pleased to find that it was only eight o'clock.

They ducked into a nearby alley, and Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. They had taken it out of the trunk before leaving the abandoned house.

Harry pulled it over them both. They slipped into the Leaky Cauldron behind an old witch that happened to be passing by.

They took off the cloak when they were at the entrance to Diagon Alley, and pulled out some cloaks from the trunk. The pair put them, on and pulled the hoods up to hide their faces.

They quickly moved through the Alley and toward Gringotts.

When they entered the bank, Harry led Ginny to the information desk where he asked, "Excuse me, but is Griphook in today?"

The goblin looked up from the ledger he was writing in. Surprise was clearly written on his face. No one had ever asked to speak to a specific goblin before.

"Yes," he said in a creaky voice before calling, "Griphook!"

Harry saw a familiar looking goblin come up to them and ask, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, Griphook, I have some business that I would like to discuss with you. Is there someplace private where we could talk?" Harry asked.

"Follow me," was all the response that they got.

They were led down a wide marble corridor and into an office the size of Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. Once the door was shut, Harry and Ginny lowered their hoods.

Harry smiled at the goblin and said, "Griphook, I was recently informed that I have four vaults here. Is this true?"

Griphook had been shocked when Harry revealed himself, but was far more surprised after hearing the question. "Of course you do…You mean you never received our letters notifying you of your inheritance?" he said, stunned.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "No, I didn't," he said.

Griphook sighed in frustration. "Your parents left instructions that you were to be told about the vaults within a year of turning eleven. We waited to send you a letter about them until the summer after your first year at Hogwarts, but you never responded. Your trustee is Albus Dumbledore. He was to have control of your finances until you signed papers stating that you were informed of your vaults, and all investments. Then you were to take control for yourself."

"I have reason to believe," Harry said, "that Dumbledore has been intercepting my mail from you. Can I possibly see some bank statements from the time he became trustee of my accounts until now?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I'll be back in a moment." Griphook hopped off of his chair and hurried out the door. A minute later he came back with a small stack of parchment which he placed in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the first sheet. "Could you explain this to me, Griphook? I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking at."

The goblin pointed at a column, "That column is the dates of the transactions, the next is the transaction itself, and the third is the balance as of that day."

The goblin said, "This statement shows gold being placed into Minister Fudge's campaign vault starting in 1982."

"What!" Harry yelled. "Is Fudge still receiving money from my account?"

"Yes. Originally, your father had been backing Madam Bone's campaign, but after his death Dumbledore transferred the funds to Fudge."

"I read in The Prophet that Fudge is being removed from office, is that true?" Harry asked.

Griphook nodded. "Madam Bones and Madam Umbridge are running against each other. Fudge wants your financial support to go to Madam Umbridge, but Dumbledore has not agreed to anything yet."

"Well, I want to support Madam Bones. Can I do that, even though I'm not seventeen yet?"

"Due to your trustee's gross negligence…" Griphook said.

"What negligence?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Supporting Minister Fudge _was_ gross negligence in my opinion," Griphook said with a bloodthirsty grin, his eyes sparkling. "Anyway, due to his negligence, I hereby authorize your receiving of the Gryffindor-Potter Signet Ring." Griphook showed them a gold and ruby ring with the crest of a Phoenix on the left side of a shield and Griffin on the right side. He continued, "Placing this ring on your finger signifies your emancipation and acceptance of all the rights and responsibilities of the Head of the Potter-Gryffindor Family. Do you accept?" the goblin asked.

"Yes," Harry said, sliding the ring on.

Griphook continued, "Due to your emancipation, I hereby authorize your receiving of the Black Signet Ring." This ring was gold with a black stone in it, and the crest was of a rearing Unicorn. "Placing this ring on your finger signifies your emancipation and acceptance of all the rights and responsibilities of the Head of the Black Family. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Harry looked at the ring in confusion. "Why does the Black family ring have a Unicorn on it? Aren't they a predominantly Dark family?"

"They are now," Griphook explained, "but _Toujours Pur_ means 'Always Pure'. When they made it the family motto they weren't talking about blood. They meant 'Always Pure' of heart. The majority of the family has turned dark since then but there's a _real_ Black in every generation. Sirius Black was one of them."

"You know that Sirius was innocent!" Harry was shocked.

"Your parent's left a letter with us that said that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper not Mr. Black. Unfortunately, the Ministry doesn't trust goblins, and Madam Umbridge wouldn't accept the letter. She said it was a forgery and that we sided with Voldemort." Griphook snorted in disgust.

"Now I'd better inform you of the details of your inheritance," the goblin said. "You have four vaults: your trust fund vault which you have been using, the Potter family vault, the Black family vault which you just inherited, and Gryffindor's vault. Please sign this parchment," Griphook slid piece of parchment in front of Harry, "for our confirmation that you've been informed of them."

Harry quickly signed.

"You have four pieces of property: Potter Manor in northern England, the cottage at Godric's Hollow in Scotland, the Black family home at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, and Gryffindor Castle in Scotland. Please note that no one has entered the castle, apart from the house elves, in five hundred and twelve years. Also, the Black family home is under the Fidelius Charm, but I don't know who the Secret Keeper is. The cottage at Godric's Hollow was destroyed, but, as per our contract with your grandfather (which stated that in the event that the home was damaged or destroyed it was to be returned to its original state); as such, it has been rebuilt. Please sign this parchment, confirming that I have informed you of all of your properties and their restrictions," Griphook said, handing Harry another sheet of parchment.

The goblin continued, "Your grandfather invested in The Daily Prophet, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and Baggin's Bookshop in Hogsmeade. Your father invested in the Firebolt Company, Zonko's Joke Shop, and Gambol & Japes Joke Shop. Lastly, you yourself have invested in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I find it amusing that both you and your father invested in joke shops."

Griphook didn't seem amused to Harry, but then again, how exactly was one to tell when a goblin was amused.

"Your investments in The Daily Prophet, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Baggin's Bookshop, the Firebolt Company, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes are all gaining huge dividends. Zonko's Joke Shop and Gambol & Japes Joke Shop are doing poorly."

"Did my father know the owners of those two shops?" Harry asked. He wanted to withdraw his investments in them, but not at the expense of insulting a friend of his father's.

"No, he simply wanted to invest in jokes," the goblin replied.

"In that case," Harry said, "I'd like to withdraw my investments in them."

"Very well. Sign here, here, and here. The first parchment is for the withdrawal of your funds from those two shops as well as Fudge's campaign funds. The second is to approve your contribution to Madam Bones' campaign. The third parchment is the confirmation that you have been informed of your investments."

Harry signed the papers, and asked, "Is that all I needed to be informed about?"

"Yes," Griphook said, smiling, and picking up the parchments. "Would you like to go to your vaults now, Lord Potter?"

"Yes, please," said Harry, smiling.

Griphook hopped down from his chair. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment to take you to your vaults. I have to file these parchments first."

A few minutes later, he was back and leading them through a different door than the one they had entered. Rather than going through the lobby, they directly entered the caverns.

"This door," Griphook explained, "is for those customers who value their privacy. I believe I am correct in assuming that you are one of them."

"Yes, you are," Harry said.

A cart arrived and the three entered it.

"On my first visit here you told Hagrid that the carts only had one speed. Is that true or can you make it go faster?"

Griphook grinned evilly. "Hagrid is _such _fun to toy with. I can make it faster if you wish it."

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"I'm all for speed," Ginny said, grinning in a way that would make Fred and George proud.

Their first stop was the Potter family vault.

"Place your hand on the door, and it will open if you are a Potter. Friends may be keyed in to access your vault if they place a hand on the door with you. Upon death, anyone you have keyed in will automatically be removed unless they are your heir."

Harry walked up to the door, and grabbed Ginny's right hand in his left. He placed both of their right hands on the door, and it opened.

"Now you can access my vault even if I'm not here," he said. Ginny stared at him in shock. Harry grinned at her. "I trust you. Now come on, we have a lot to do today."

The two entered the vault and began to look around. The first thing they spotted was a mahogany entryway table sitting in the middle of the room.

They walked up to it, and began to look at what was on it.

Harry noticed that one of the items was a letter addressed to him.

_October 1, 1981_

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then Peter betrayed us and we are dead. Do not cry for us son, when we look down on you from Heaven we only want to see you smile._

_As I am apparently not there to tell you this in person, a letter will have to do._

_Your signet ring will allow you to travel to any of your homes. It works like a Portkey, but without any of the nastier side effects. You can take people with you, using this ring, but it will only take them along if they are loyal to you. If they aren't, they just get left behind. To travel, just say which home you want to go to. If you buy or inherit a new home, it will automatically be added to the locations the ring will take you to._

_In the small box beside this letter you will find your mother's engagement ring; we decided to leave it here just in case the worst has happened. The box will only open when you are in the presence of the woman you love when she loves you back. It's a very good thing to prevent a marriage to someone who doesn't truly love you._

_Also this ring will allow her to travel to your homes the same way that your signet ring works._

_Do you see the crystal bottle with the ruby stopper in it? Good. That is a potion for you and your future wife to drink, just a sip each; it will allow you to learn things 10 times faster than before. I'm not exaggerating. It was an original potion created by your mother._

_The other parchment in this envelope is a list of people who can floo into your homes. You can add or remove people by simply tapping the parchment with your wand as you say their names. People are automatically removed when they die._

_When you first go to Potter Manor, if you haven't already, go to my old room and in my bedside table drawer you will find the Marauders' Map of Potter Manor. It uses the same code phrases as the original. I or Sirius should have already told you about it. Maybe you even stole it back from Filch._

_I do know the prophecy about you, Voldemort, and a young lady. I assume that it is referring to the Weasley family's newborn daughter. 'One of seven, yet the only one' is rather revealing. I hope it is her; the Weasley's are good people and will treat you as one of their own._

_Dumbledore may tell you otherwise, but do not avoid activating the bond with her. According to the library at Potter Manor, it will activate when you kiss her for the first time. You need to allow your powers time to merge and grow, this is usual for marriage bonds._

_Once you are bound, you will both be able to do magic without being monitored even if you are underage; use this freedom wisely if it is granted to you._

_No matter what happens in life, son, I am proud of you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Ginny handed Harry another envelope.

_October 1, 1981_

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then we were betrayed by Peter and are dead. Do not cry for us, son. We went out fighting and protecting our son. The only better way to die would be of old age after watching you grow up into the fine young man that I'm sure you are._

_Sirius is to be your godfather and I hope to Merlin that he raised you. I know he is prone to rash action, and, if Peter did betray us, then no doubt he went off to kill Peter and got himself thrown into Azkaban._

Harry smiled. "My mother knew Sirius well," he muttered to Ginny.

_If he did go to Azkaban, then I can only assume that Dumbledore sent you to live with Petunia against our wishes._

_If you did live with her, I hope that she has not treated you too badly, though I dare not hope that she loves you as her own._

_Your father has already given you our advice on the prophecy, so I shall not bore you by giving it to you again._

_I shall however, give you this advice: train hard, learn occlumency, legilimency, and become an animagus. Remus can help train you._

_I love you, son. Be happy, that's all I ask._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Harry blinked back a few tears, but smiled. He handed the letters to Ginny to read.

As she read, he picked up the ring box and opened it. It had a single ruby surrounded by small diamonds in a gold setting. Harry couldn't help grinning.

Ginny finished the letters, and looked up at Harry who was holding an open ring box.

'The letter said that he could only open it in the presence of the woman he loves when she loves him back. He loves me?' Ginny began to blush.

"So, do you want to wear it?" Harry asked nervously holding out the ring box.

She didn't say anything, but smiled and held out her hand.

Harry slid the ring onto her finger; it fit perfectly.

He felt he should say something, so he said, "I do love you. A-and I was wondering…" his voice softened from nerves, "…if I could kiss you?"

She smiled up at him and asked, "We would be married if you did. Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with confidence, while looking her in the eye.

Ginny paused and searched his eyes, and all she saw was love, "Kiss me."

Harry pulled her into his arms, and gently kissed her for the first time. The moment their lips touched it was as though a part of them that had been missing for their whole lives had just snapped into place.

Neither of them had noticed the flash of light that came from them when they kissed, but they did notice the sudden feeling of gold bands appearing on their hands; Ginny's fit snugly against the engagement ring.

They spent a few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes before beginning to look around some more.

Harry started by looking over the second parchment from his dad's letter; it had three names on it: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. Harry removed Dumbledore, but added Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

Ginny found a seven compartment Auror trunk that was empty and began to put some of the books in it. She chose _Moste Potente Potions_, _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_, _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_, _The Invisible Book of Invisibility _(which only remained invisible when closed), _A Guide To Medieval Sorcery_, and _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_. She also managed to find the _Marauders' Book of Pranks_, which was simply a journal filled with plans for pranks, how they did them, how they turned out, and ways they could have done them better. She also found _The Marauders' Guide to Becoming an Animagus_, and Lily's journals.

Harry found some dragon hide armor, rare potions ingredients, and quite a few bottles of even rarer potions. They carefully packed the trunk and locked it.

"_Reducio_," Harry said, shrinking it to place in his pocket. Just before leaving the vault, he filled a bottom-less bag with a small fortune of galleons. Griphook spelled it so that only Harry and Ginny could open it.

They left the vault, the door closing behind them, and climbed back into the cart to go to the Black family vault.

"This vault works the same way the Potter family vault did, you were automatically keyed in when you put on the Black family ring," Griphook said.

Harry again keyed Ginny in.

When they entered the vault they found it was filled with gold, silver, and dark objects.

They also found a letter to Harry from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I died on you._

_Odds are that I went against Dumbledore's orders and got killed by a Death Eater. It's my fault not yours. So don't blame yourself. If you do, I swear on Minerva's perfect-not-a-hair-out-of-place-bun that I will come back to life and ground you until you are as old as Dumbledore._

_IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!_

_MINE!_

_Okay, now that we have that out of the way. ASK GINNY OUT! Dude, you love her, she loves you. It's simple. Say to her "Ginny, I adore you. Please, put me out of my misery and be my girlfriend." That's the line that your dad finally won your mom with._

_Oh, and tell Dumbledore that, "Minerva is not going to wait around for another 800 years, marry her already. Three generations of troublemakers are betting on when it'll happen."_

_Love,_

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_P.S. Do me a favor and set fire to my mum. Thanks._

Harry smiled when he finished this letter, it was so typically Sirius. He handed it to Ginny, who laughed through the whole letter.

They began to search the vault for anything of use, and surprisingly found something. It was a book that Harry could read, but Ginny could not. It was _Parseltongue Magic_, by Salazar Slytherin.

The left the vault and climbed into the cart for yet another rollercoaster ride to the final stop of the day, Gryffindor's vault.

Griphook said as they left the cart, "The last person to enter this vault was the last person to enter Gryffindor Castle. To enter, you'll have to place your palm on the door and answer a question."

Harry looked nervous, but placed his hand on the door, which asked, "What do you fear?"

Harry thought carefully and replied, "Rather than fearing my worst enemy who is trying to murder me, I fear dementors though I know how to get rid of them. A wise man told me that this means that I fear fear itself."

With a clank, the door opened allowing Harry and Ginny to enter.

"Welcome, Harry," said a familiar voice.

Harry looked around for the speaker, and after a minute found it. The voice came from a portrait hanging on the far wall.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor," it said. "You are truly my heir, in spirit and in blood. No one but my true heir would fear fear. All others said that they feared nothing, but that is a lie no matter who you are. Everyone has fears, even I did."

"Hello," Harry said, staring in awe at the portrait of Godric. He looked oddly like Harry himself, but with brown eyes, and neat hair. "Sir, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"We have spoken twice before."

Harry's eyes widened, "You aren't just a portrait; you are the sorting hat as well"

"In a way," replied the portrait. "The hat is also Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. It is a part of all of our minds. Because I put some of my mind in this portrait I can communicate with the other part in the hat."

"Wow, then you really did give me your sword in my second year."

"Yes, goodness, you are quick to catch on. Judging from most of the people I speak to through the hat, I would have expected my heir to be a little slower. Do you know why we considered putting you in Slytherin?"

"No, sir."

"It is because you possess great cunning, and can be quite devious; however, you are more brave than cunning. I have noticed that you tend to avoid your cunning nature, to a fault in fact. It is one thing to have a personality trait, but another to let it take over you. You have let bravery take over your personality; it is why you rush in without thought or plan. You must use your natural cunning; combined with your bravery it will be crucial to your success against Tom Riddle. I was friends with Salazar once. Did you think that he and I had nothing in common?"

"I never really thought about it before."

The portrait then noticed Ginny, "Ah, this is your wife. What is your name, Madam?"

"Ginny Weasley…erm…Potter," she replied.

"Of course, a Weasley, I remember you from your sorting; you are a true Gryffindor's wife," Godric said smiling.

"What do you mean?" this came from Harry.

"I fell in love with a spirited red haired woman, as did nearly all of my descendants."

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how are we related?"

Godric chuckled. "Good question. My only child was a girl. Because of this, she could not inherit anything from me. When she married a Potter, I named him my heir, and, as he had no title of his own, I gave him mine." The portrait sighed, "But now, I am afraid that it is time for you to leave me. I must confess that I shall quite miss the company. I know the prophecy about you. I believe you should go to Gryffindor Castle to train, it has a far larger library than Hogwarts, my wife, Gwendolen insisted on it. It was because of the Ravenclaw in her."

"You married a _Ravenclaw_?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yes," the portrait said. "You mean that no one knows that anymore?"

"No, they don't," she said.

"Astounding," he muttered.

Harry spoke up. "I suppose we'd better be going then. We still have a lot to do. Do you have a portrait in the castle?"

"Yes, I do," he said delightedly.

"Then we'll see you in your castle," Harry said, smiling.

Godric smiled, "I look forward to seeing you in _your_ castle."

Harry understood Gryffindor's meaning; he was dead so the castle belonged to his heir not to him. "Goodbye for now, sir."

Before they got back into the cart for the ride back to the lobby, Harry placed glamour charms on them both to avoid being recognized. He made Ginny look like Sirius' daughter if he had ever had one. He gave himself sandy-brown hair like Remus, blue eyes like Ron, and hid his scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was having a bad morning, and it was still early. He had told the Arthur and Molly Weasley about the prophecy last night, but he knew that they hadn't taken it as well as it seemed; in addition, Fawkes was upset with him.

He had been able to intercept the letter from Gringotts, which was a very good thing, because judging from Harry's emotional outburst from a few weeks ago, he would be furious with the Headmaster for hiding the truth, and that would destroy whatever trust Harry still had in him.

It was nearing 9 o'clock when the fire in his office turned green and Molly Weasley's head appeared. She was frantic, "Albus, Ginny's run away. Her note said that she heard everything we said last night. She also said that she was taking Harry with her, and we would never find them."

Dumbledore's day just went from bad to worse. "Molly, call everyone to headquarters, I will check on Harry, then meet you there."

After her head disappeared, he hurried out of his office, rushed to the gates of Hogwarts, and apparated to Surrey.

Petunia Dursley was washing the breakfast dishes when she heard someone knock on her back door. When she opened the door, she screamed in shock. Dumbledore was there.

"Hello, Petunia, is Harry here." he asked desperation creeping into his voice.

"I wouldn't know," she said coldly, "I never bother with him. If he wants to stay in his room all the time, it's fine with me. The less I see of him, the better."

Dumbledore pushed his way past an astonished Petunia, and into the house. He hurried upstairs to Harry's room. All he found was an empty trunk, a pile of old clothes, some of Dudley's old broken toys, and a few newspapers, but no sign of Harry. Dread filled him, Harry and Ginny were gone. He was too late.

He left the room, and told a very confused Petunia Dursley, that her nephew had run away.

Unsurprisingly, she was not upset in the slightest. "Since he left, he can just stay away now. I won't have that ungrateful brat live here any longer."

Albus Dumbledore simply looked at her with an expression of pity and left for London.

As soon as he arrived at headquarters, he was bombarded with questions. He held up his hands for silence.

"Harry and Ginny have run away. I want everyone to go to Diagon Alley, to search for them. I feel that that is the first place they would go, as they need money. Molly," he said, turning to the Weasley matriarch, "I need you to question Ron about Harry. We need to determine where he would have gone. Also, once you've done that, please go to Miss Granger's house, and ask her as well."

"Of course, Albus," she said in a quavering voice that told them she was close to crying.

"Arthur, can you please floo your sons' shop in Diagon Alley and ask them to keep an eye out for Harry and Ginny."

Arthur nodded, and got up to do so immediately.

"Tonks, Kingsley," he said to the two Aurors, "I need both of you to patrol Diagon Alley. Also, do either of you know where Alastor is?"

"He had a meeting with Amelia Bones this morning," Kingsley said. "We think that she wants him to take over as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement if she wins the election."

Dumbledore sighed. Alastor would have been very helpful in trying to find the two teens.

"Remus, I need you to search anywhere you think that Harry might have gone: Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, or even Hogsmeade."

"Alright," the werewolf said frowning. "But why did they run away? You never said."

Albus sighed. "I chose not to tell them some things that I felt they were too young to know. Miss Weasley overheard me discussing them with her parents, and apparently was very displeased about it."

"What things," Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I am afraid that I cannot discuss it at this time. Now – I believe that we all have some work to do."

With that said, the Order split ways to begin their search.

- - -

Molly Weasley went upstairs to the bedroom that Ron and Harry had shared during the holidays. She knocked on the door, and walked in, "Ron," she said, "Harry and Ginny have run away, and I need you to tell me if you know anything about this." Her tone left no room for argument.

Ron was not surprised at all, despite all evidence to the contrary, he was rather observant. Ginny had not come with them for Grimmauld Place, and his parents would not have left her at home by herself. Also, his mum was not hiding her panic when she woke him up to leave the Burrow. "Why did they run away," he asked. Ginny wouldn't have run away unless she felt threatened, and the fact that she took Harry with her told him that he was also threatened in some way.

"That is none of your concern, now answer the question." She was really upset, and her voice was cracking like she was about to cry, but her eyes showed that she was angry.

He looked up from Quidditch Through the Ages, "I wasn't told anything, so I guess that would be a 'No'. Besides, Ginny never confides in me. She knows that I'm a terrible liar."

"Do you know where they might have gone? Is there anyone they would go to for help," Molly Weasley was desperate; her baby girl and the boy, who had quickly become her seventh son in all but blood, were missing.

Ron sighed, even though he didn't want to help the Order right now (his loyalty was to Harry, and by association in this case, Ginny). "Harry doesn't trust adults very much, so I can't think of anyone that he would go to for help. If Sirius was alive, that would be different. Harry always said that Hogwarts was his home, but I don't think that he would have gone there. Between Ginny's knowledge of our world, and Harry's knowledge of the muggle world, they could be anywhere; and if they don't want to be found, then you won't find them. They will probably write soon to let you know that they are safe."

"There are Death Eaters out there looking for revenge, it's not safe. They'll be murdered," she was beginning to get hysterical.

"Mum, you are talking about the bloody boy-who-lived. He has faced you-know-who five times, and lived. Hell, he defeated him three of those times, and the other two escaped with hardly a scratch. That's a lot more than anyone else can say. He could be out-numbered twenty to one and win. He also taught the D.A. everything he knows, and Ginny was his best student. She is right scary when she's fighting. They will be fine."

Molly noticed that Ron was relatively calm, which was unusual for him. She had expected him to be furious that they had run away together, or else jealous because Harry was 'his best friend, not hers', yet he defended them to her. She sighed, "I have to go to talk to Hermione. Do not leave this house. I will be back soon."

"Alright, Mum." Ron was impressed with his sister. She and Harry had run away without a trace for them to be found. He had no doubt that the planning was all Ginny's idea; Harry not good at strategy, and right now they had the Order check-mated.

Mrs. Weasley was having a hard time getting any useful information. Hermione was more helpful than Ron, but not by much.

"I don't blame Harry for running away. I've only heard the barest of details about his relatives, but that was enough to scare me. As for Ginny, she would only have run away if she felt that it was her only option. That makes me wonder what happened to make her want to leave. All I can suggest is that you check all of the cheap hotels in London, both Muggle and magical," Hermione said.

It really amazed Molly that both teenagers had said practically the same thing 'What did you do'. She left for Headquarters after that. Maybe they had been found by now she thought; but in her heart she knew that they would only be found when they wanted to be found.

- - -

A moment after Harry and Ginny left Gringotts, they were stopped by Tonks. "Have either of you seen two teens, the boy has black hair and green eyes, and the girl has red hair and brown eyes," the young auror asked.

"No, we haven't seen anyone who looks like that," Ginny said in a dreamy tone of voice that was slightly reminiscent of Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry for bothering you," Tonks said, "Thanks." Then she hurried off toward Knockturn Alley.

Harry and Ginny made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George owed a lot to Harry, and Ginny had some great blackmail on them; so they were hopeful that the twins would assist them.

The twins weren't in the front of the shop, so Ginny (in Luna mode) asked the girl at the counter where they were, saying that she was an old friend of theirs.

The girl showed Harry and Ginny to the back room where the twins were sorting their stock, then the girl left to run the register.

Fred noticed the strange couple, who seemed familiar for some reason and said, "How can I help you?"

Ginny replied smoothly, "You can help me lots, or I'll tell mom about you two eloping with Angelina and Alicia before school started last year."

Fred's face paled, "Ginny…," he said in surprise, "That is low, even for you…I'm so proud of you," he wiped a fake tear from his eye then grinned. "Is it safe to assume that your gentleman friend is Harry?" He had been told by his father about them running away, and was under orders to turn them in if they saw them.

"Assume away," Harry replied, "Are you guys gonna help us or what?"

"Anything for our biggest investor…well, technically, you're our only investor. So, what do you need?"

Fred and George had also determined that they wouldn't have run without good reason; and had decided not to turn Harry and Ginny in if they saw them. Ginny was their favorite sibling, because she was the most like them, and they did owe her for not telling their parents about their elopements.

Ginny quickly rattled off a list of WWW products that they needed including: skiving snack boxes, decoy detonators, safety pendants (that blocked all minor spells, hexes, and jinxes), extendable ears, extendable eyes, smoke bombs, lightning bombs (which, when thrown, caused a flash of light and sound on impact), and Peruvian instant darkness powder; the twins even threw in a healing kit (including: bruise removers, essence of murtlap, dittany, and pepper-up potion). They had found that they needed the kit due to the number of injuries they had received while testing products; and so, they made up kits to sell in the shop. After all, any troublemaker worth his salt was going to get hurt at some point and not want to go to a healer for obvious reasons.

After leaving the twin's store, they went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium where they bought owl treats for Hedwig.

They went to the apothecary next to buy potion ingredients including some that were used for more dangerous or obscure potions. This included mermaid scales, mandrake juice, beetle eyes, dragon liver, phoenix tears, egg shell of an asp, shrivel figs, boomslang skin, whole murtlap tentacles, fwooper feathers, and unicorn hair.

Harry and Ginny went to Flourish and Blott's next. They spent two hours picking up books on apparition, occlumency and legilimency, DADA, potions, and animagi. Harry figured that being an animagus would be useful for two things: moving about in a way that not even Mad-Eye could spot him, and if he was a large enough animal then he could keep Moony company once a month.

They also stopped at a wizard's eye healer shop so Harry could get new glasses. He chose round silver frames instead of his customary black ones. When he tried them on he was stunned by the difference. His eyesight was so much better; and once he changed his appearance to normal, he knew that he would look even more like his father than before. His dad's glasses were identical to Harry's new ones.

Once they had everything they needed, Harry pulled Ginny into an alley between the shops, wrapped his free arm around Ginny's waist, and said, "Take us to Gryffindor Castle."

They appeared on a lane leading to a large castle that would not have looked out of place on the cover of a Muggle fairytale book. The pair walked up to the gate which promptly rose, allowing them to approach the tall wood and iron double doors.

Harry smiled and placed the palm of his right hand on the door like he had done at the vault. The door spoke, "Who desires entrance?"

Harry replied, "I, Lord Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor, demand entrance," the door swung open.

They crossed a beautiful courtyard filled with flowers and a fountain; and walked up to the doors of the entrance hall. Harry held open the door for Ginny to walk through, and entered behind her. They both gasped in awe.

Smooth marble made up the floor, and gorgeous tapestries in every color imaginable and family portraits covered the walls. There was a twelve foot wide, marble staircase about fifty feet in front of them. On either side of the stairs were two halls which were also each twelve feet in width.

There were two sets of double doors leading out of the entrance hall, one on each side. There was a large chandelier to give light. It was obvious from that, that whoever kept the castle clean, also kept it up to date it when necessary.

The doors to their right suddenly opened revealing a house elf wearing a clean red pillowcase with gold embroidery. The elf froze when he saw Harry. "You-you is looking like the portrait of Master Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at the excited elf, "I am Harry Potter," the house elf squealed in delight.

"You is a Potter. You is my master. My name is Nob. I is Head Elf of the castle." The house elf looked at Ginny who was smiling kindly. "Are you Master Harry's bride?" he asked jumping a little with excitement.

Ginny looked at Harry who blushed and said softly, "Yes, I suppose she is. Er…and please don't call me Master, just Harry is fine."

Ginny smiled and said, "Just call me Ginny."

Nob smiled and said, "Would Harry and Ginny like to meet the rest of the house elves now."

"There are more of you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, there is twenty of us in the castle." Nob snapped his fingers and nineteen more house elves appeared all wearing the same red pillowcase. "Their names are: Jinks, Milly, Dorry, Dib, Zell, Wog, Kiffy, Goom, Libby, Cubby, Middy, Hally, Figgy, Addy, Boon, Wib, Dilly, Tunny, and Bob."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Please remember to only call us Harry and Ginny, not Master or Mistress," Harry said as they both shook each house elves hand. This of course caused the elves to become rather teary eyed.

Nob asked, "Is there anything that we can do for you?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well actually, we haven't eaten since early this morning. We'd like some lunch, and a tour of the castle this afternoon."

"Of course, Harry, sir, follow me to the dining room," Nob was very happy to have someone to serve.

Harry and Ginny placed their packages and trunk down in the entryway, and followed Nob.

Nob led them down the corridor to the left of the stairs. They turned down another wide corridor and entered the large double doors on the left. The dining hall was about twenty feet wide and fifty feet deep. It held a large mahogany dining table and chairs. Nob seated them at the far end of the table, with Harry at the head, and Ginny on his right.

After a delicious meal of soup and salad, Nob gave them the promised tour of the castle. Besides the dining hall, there was a library, the kitchen, house elf quarters, formal parlor, sitting room, ballroom, potions lab, several offices and small parlors, and a dueling room all on the ground floor.

The basement was used for storage, mostly food, and a wine cellar. There were also dungeons below that, but they had clearly not been used much, even in the Middle Ages.

Nob informed them that there were secret passages, but he would not tell them where, because 'A Gryffindor always finds a way'.

On the other floors, there were various bedrooms and sitting rooms, a portrait gallery, and a large room that appeared to have been the Lord of the castle's office. This room held the most fascinating things of all. But the most important things in the room were the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and a phoenix. The phoenix was mostly golden yellow, but with red edged wings and tail.

Harry approached it in awe. It gazed steadily into his eyes, as though it could read something in them. "Hello," Harry said to it, "You know I'm friends with a phoenix, Fawkes lives at Hogwarts. He saved my life when I was bitten by a basilisk." Harry said the last sentence softly. Even now, years later, he was still surprised by Fawkes apparent caring for him.

The phoenix in front of him sang softly, but unlike when Fawkes sang, Harry could hear words in the music. "My name is Seneca. I have always been bound to heirs of Gryffindor, and I am now bound to you. You have proven yourself worthy. I have not bound myself to anyone in many years, because though your more recent ancestors were noble, they were not the true heir of Gryffindor. When Fawkes saved your life, it must have been because you were loyal to his wizard. I will heal and obey only those loyal to you."

"Seneca, I thank you for your praise of my character. I shall try to be worthy of it, my friend." Harry then turned to Ginny, "Ginny this is Seneca. He has bound himself to me. Seneca, this is my wife, Ginny. Out of all the people I know, she is the most loyal, and has never let me down. I would be honored if you treat her with the same loyalty that you show to me."

"Well said," sang Seneca, "She too shall be bound to me. I shall be the first of my kind to bond with two humans at one time. You and she will be the only ones who can hear me speak; all others shall only hear music."

Ginny's eyes grew large when she heard the music change to include words. It was clear that what before had seemed to be a one sided conversation on Harry's part, was in fact an actual discussion.

Ginny spoke softly to the phoenix in a similar way to Harry. "It is an honor to be bound to you, Seneca."

Harry then said, "We will return later, Seneca." Then they followed Nob out of the room to continue the tour.

It was nearly four o'clock when they were finally shown to their suite in the north tower. Nob informed them that their rooms were originally Godric and Gwendolen Gryffindor's private suite.

The sitting room was large, with beautiful windows facing the nearby mountains. There was a fireplace that was large enough for Hagrid to floo in, and bookshelves that would soon be filled by their own personal books. The room was similar in style to the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts, except that this room was done in red, orange, and gold, rather than just red and gold.

When they went up the curving stairs to their bedroom, they were surprised to see two house elves waiting for them. It was Milly and Bob.

"We is waiting for orders on where you is wanting your things. We has already put your clothes away," Milly said in a squeaky voice. "I is Ginny's personal elf, and Bob is Harry's," she explained.

Ginny seeing that Harry didn't know what to do, began to instruct the elves. "Milly, would you please put all of our books in order on the shelves in our sitting room."  
Milly disappeared with the books with a pop.

Ginny turned to Bob, "Bob, I would like you to put our potion ingredients in the lab." Then Bob was gone. All they had left in the trunk was the WWW products, the invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map, all of which they chose to leave in the trunk due to the nature of the objects.

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "I think it's time for us to write to Dumbledore and your parents. They're probably worried about us."

Ginny sighed, "I know that you're right, but it isn't going to be pleasant. Mum is sure to send us Howlers."

Just then they heard a tapping coming from one of the windows. It was Hedwig, and, as if to confirm Ginny's comment, she was clutching a red envelope.

Harry let Hedwig in, and took the letter from her, and opened it.

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley, get your arse home now! Bring Harry! He would never have run away if you hadn't told him to!  
**_  
Harry snorted at this.

_**You're not safe anywhere else! So get home now, before you get attacked by Death Eaters!  
**_  
"Doesn't know me very well, does she?" Harry chuckled. "I've been dieing to run away from the Dursleys for my entire life. The only thing that stopped me was that I didn't think that I had anywhere to go."

Harry and Ginny went to the office to write their letters. They wrote to Dumbledore first.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have recently received word that you have lied to me._

_You should have told me the true prophecy. Your reasoning behind lying was the same as your reason for not telling me when I was eleven. You wanted Ginny and I to have normal childhoods. For a time it worked for Ginny; but after her first year at Hogwarts, you should have told us. Her childhood ended the day Malfoy planted the diary in her books. I never had a childhood, so knowing the prophecy couldn't harm me. You should have trained us in occlumency and legilimency. You knew of Snape's prejudice, due only to my resemblance to my father. You should have reproved him from the start. I did not deserve the treatment that I received from him during my occlumency lessons._

_I should have been told about my inheritance when I was eleven. I deserved to know the truth about my family instead of lies from my aunt. You probably feared my running away. It was justifiable; I would have. You left me with a woman with little conscience or remorse. I slept in a two foot by four foot cupboard. I was fed only enough to live. I was beaten, and told I was worthless. I had no toys, no friends, and wore my cousins cast-offs. Why would someone, who cares about me, leave me in those conditions? Remus would have raised me in the repaired house in Godric's Hollow. Did you consider it? Did I not deserve happiness? Am I unworthy of it?_

_I won't return to the Dursleys. Ginny and I are safe, where no one will find us. Yes, we activated the bond._

_If we are to defeat Tom, we need to know more about him. You will send me whatever information you have. The sooner, the better._

_I no longer tolerate lies. Please respond accordingly._

_In addition, I would appreciate it if you would return my sword to me. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter_

_PS. Sirius left a letter for me. He told me to tell you that "Minerva is not going to wait around for another 800 years, marry her already. Three generations of troublemakers are betting on when it'll happen."  
_  
"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well said," Ginny replied. Harry was seated in the desk chair and she was perched on its arm. "It's time that Dumbledore realized the consequences of his action where you are concerned."

Harry sealed the envelope, handed it to Seneca, and asked him to deliver it to the professor. In a flash of flame the beautiful phoenix was gone.

Harry then wrote a letter to Remus. Harry realized that as he was Remus' last connection to the Marauders, he was probably very worried right now.

_Moony,_

_As I'm sure you have heard, Ginny and I ran away. I will explain our reasons, if you're willing to talk to us without anyone knowing._

_Please trust me. I wouldn't put Ginny at risk, especially not after the DOM._

_Prongs Jr._

"That was the easiest," Harry said, handing the note to Seneca and relieving him of the sword and letter. "Now I get to write to the tough one, your mother. I only hope that she will understand."

"Harry, she loves us, and only wants us to be happy and safe; if you explain about your relatives, she will understand. Especially once she realizes that we are safe here," Ginny said, hugging his shoulders.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am sorry for disappointing you. Ginny did not coerce me to do anything. It was my decision to run away. We should not have been lied to. We needed to be properly trained from the time we started school, so we now have to make up the time we lost._

_I know you think it foolish of me to leave the blood protection, but allow me to defend myself._

_I slept in a four foot by six foot cupboard. I was given only enough food to live. I was told lies about my parents. I had no toys, no friends, and only wore my cousin's hand-me-downs. I was beaten, and told I was worthless._

_I challenge anyone to live like that and not run away. The only reason for my staying there was that I had nowhere else to go._

_Please don't do anything to Dumbledore or my aunt. I will handle them._

_Ginny and I activated the bond because we needed to allow our powers to merge and grow, which is customary for this sort of bond. Don't worry, we are not going to consummate our marriage yet._

_I know you are worried about our safety. The place we're at is more protected than Hogwarts. We are perfectly safe. Ginny's safety is more important than anything else._

_I'm sorry if you are still angry, but please remember that we just want to make it through this war with as few casualties as possible._

_We will write._

Love,  
Harry and Ginny Potter

"I do believe that Mum will be much calmer now that you have told her what your childhood was like, dear," Ginny said, smiling softly at him.

"Thank you, Gin," Harry replied as he sealed the letter and handed it to the phoenix after relieving him of the letter from Remus.

They then read the responses from their letters to both the Headmaster and Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry that you feel betrayed. I did it in, what I believed to be, your best interests._

_I shall send the information you requested soon. There are some facts I need to check, before I send it._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Fawkes seemed pleased to see your phoenix. I believe they had a conversation, though I do not know for sure.  
_  
They were both surprised that Dumbledore didn't write more, or demand that they return home. They next read the note from Remus.

_Prong Jr. and Doe,_

_Your secrets are always safe with me. Marauder's Oath._

_Write soon._

_Moony_

While they were read Moony's letter, Seneca arrived with Mrs. Weasley's reply. Thankfully, it was not a Howler.

_Dear Harry,_

_While I'm disappointed by your actions, I'm not surprised by them. Had I known about your family life, I would have fought for you to live with us._

_I love you both. Stay safe._

_Love,  
Mum_

Ginny turned to Harry and said, with tears in her eyes, "She must really be okay with our bond, because she didn't mention it, but she did sign her letter to you with 'Mum'."

"I guess I finally get the one thing I always wanted. You're Mum accepting me as a son in this letter means that I really am a member of your family." Harry was crying softly into Ginny's shoulder.

Slowly she maneuvered him from the office, to their bedroom, where they laid down. She held him, as he cried for the family he lost, and the one he gained. Eventually he fell asleep, allowing her to sleep as well.

- - -

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better rested than ever before in his life. When he looked at the girl in his arms, he knew why, her mere presence was calming and helped prevent the nightmares that had been plaguing him for the past six years.

He slowly got up, stretched, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 7 AM. He quickly showered and dressed to go down to breakfast. When he entered the dining hall, he was pleased to see a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon was waiting for him.

After eating, he went to the library to create study schedules for himself and Ginny.

During their tour, Nob had informed him about the library's special features. For example, if Harry wanted books on animagus transformations then all he had to do was ask and those books would fly off of the shelves and land on the table in front of him. They also returned to their spots when he was done with them. This would come in handy while they were studying.

The first thing that he decided to do was creating study schedules for their training.

While he was working on them, he heard a tapping coming from one of the large windows. It was a large barn owl from Hogwarts carrying a thick white envelope. Harry ripped it open to find his OWL results.

_Transfiguration- Outstanding  
Charms- Outstanding  
Herbology- Acceptable  
Potions- Outstanding  
Astronomy- Acceptable  
History of Magic- Poor  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding  
Divination- Poor  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding  
_  
There was also a note from Dumbledore in the envelope.

_Harry,_

_Your grades in everything but Astronomy, History of Magic, and Divination were beyond compare. Apparently if there was a higher grade than Outstanding, you would have received it for DADA._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

When Harry looked up from his letter to the professor, he was pleased to see Ginny entering the library. "Good morning, Ginny, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you to, dear. What's all this?" Ginny asked him, with a smile on her face.

Harry just grinned and handed her the letters and his score sheet. She didn't seem at all surprised about his scores; she had long suspected that he was hiding his intelligence to remain out of the limelight.

After all, he was still trying to keep everyone, even her, from realizing that he was a metamorphmagus. He had betrayed himself by doing three things. He had told his friends how he had re-grown his hair as a child and, after starting school, still had not ever needed a haircut. He also had shown more interest in how Tonks changed her appearance than in her appearance itself. And finally, when he changed his appearance in Gringotts, he had changed his own appearance without a mirror and twice as fast as he changed hers.

After sending the letter to Dumbledore, they finished writing the study schedule.

The schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was jogging, breakfast, DADA/dueling, transfiguration, lunch, potions, and animagus training. Tuesday and Thursday was jogging, breakfast, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, lunch, ancient runes, and animagus training. And on Saturdays they had jogging, breakfast, muggle studies, history of magic, lunch, charms, and Herbology.

"I think that we should work six days a week, because we have a lot to catch up on," Harry said. "We'll still have Sundays off."

"Sounds good to me, but who are we going to learn all of this from? It would go much faster if we had a teacher," Ginny said.

Harry grinned. "We'll learn from everybody's favorite werewolf of course."

"Brilliant." She beamed at him.

"Erm, Ginny," he began, "Ron and Hermione have gone through everything with me. And Neville and Luna went to the Department of Mysteries with us, and will probably have Death Eaters coming after them for revenge. I was also thinking about Fred and George…their unique qualities would make them formidable opponents."

"And you want them to come here and train with us," Ginny finished, smiling gently.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's start planning how to get them here," she smirking like Fred or George.

- - -

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom,_

_We met over the Christmas holidays at St. Mungos._

_I was wondering if Neville could spend a part of the summer holidays with me. I am at a safe location under the Fidelius Charm_

Harry turned to Ginny. "It's easier to explain a Fidelius Charm than it would be to explain the heir of Gryffindor thing."

She nodded, and he continued writing.

_I am going to spend the summer training in Defense, and was hoping that he could join me. Neville is in as much danger from Death Eaters as anyone else. Bellatrix especially._

_You needn't worry about him getting in trouble for doing underage magic. The law allows for summertime tutoring as long as there is an accredited teacher. Remus Lupin, the best Defense professor we ever had, is going to be ours._

_In addition, Neville has a great deal of skill at Herbology, and we have some large greenhouses here that I would appreciate his looking over. I am not sure what many of these plants are, but I know he would. He could probably pass the Herbology WOMBAT with an Outstanding._

_If you agree, please send a note back with my owl. If not, please have Neville send me a letter. I am greatly interested in how he did on his OWLS for Defense._

_Thank you for considering this._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS. In these uncertain times, I am sure that you would appreciate proof that I am who I say I am. Neville will tell you that the first 'adventure' we ever had together involved Hagrid's Cerberus._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and she swooped out the open window. "Next, we have to write to Luna's father," Harry said.

"Perhaps…," Ginny began, "perhaps it would be best to write directly to Luna. I know her father, and he's a little off. I mean, he'd probably think that your letter was a fake written by the ministry in some sort of conspiracy."

"Okay…We write to Luna, then."

_Dear Luna,_

_We're going to spend the summer training with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. We really want you to come here to spend the summer with us._

_Please write back as soon as you can, you may send the letter back with this phoenix. His name is Seneca._

_Thanks._

_Harry and Ginny_

The next day…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am reluctant to send Neville to stay with you, but, given the recent attacks by Death Eaters, I do feel it would be best for Neville to receive extra training._

_Send word on how Neville will get to wherever you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and exchanged a grin with Ginny.

_Mrs. Longbottom,_

_We will meet Neville in Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon at two o'clock, just outside of Honeydukes, and transport him here via Portkey. Please inform no one else of these arrangements due to the danger that my presence would cause._

_Thank you._

_Harry J. Potter_

Seneca appeared in a burst of flame, clutching a letter in his talons.

Harry took it from the bird and said, "Thank you." Seneca landed on his perch and began to preen himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Father and I had planned on spending the summer Snorkack hunting in Sweden, but we felt that my defense training should be a priority right now._

_As it is, that will free Father up to go snorkack hunting on his own; he wants to find out if the reason we can never spot them is because they don't like females._

_Let me know when and where to meet you._

_Seneca was simply lovely._

_Luna_

Harry chuckled and handed the letter to Ginny, and began to write a response.

- - -

After spending an entire day searching for Harry and Ginny and spending the next day arguing with Dumbledore about his continual efforts at looking for them despite their letters, Remus was utterly exhausted. He walked Tonks home, and planned on sleeping as long as possible when he got home.

That changed upon entering her apartment. They were surprised to find a paper sitting on Tonks' kitchen table. It had a picture of a stag and doe on it.

Moony grinned. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping the parchment with his wand.

"What on earth," Tonks murmured, staring at the words appearing on the paper. "How did you know what to do?" she asked in wonder.

"It's a code that the Marauders had. Harry has something of ours with that code on it. He knew that I'd know to use it. The stag represents Harry, as it was his father's animagus form. Now, what do they have to say?"

_Moony and Tonks,_

_I will meet you at Marauder headquarters tonight at midnight. Come alone. We will explain everything when we see you._

_Love,_

_Prongs Jr. and Doe_

Remus quickly realized where Harry wanted to meet. "The Shrieking Shack," he muttered.

"Excuse me? _That_ was your headquarters?"

"Yeah," he said grinning, "It was where I went for my transformations during school. There's a tunnel that leads to the Whomping Willow, you just press a certain knot and the tree will freeze long enough for a person to slip inside."

"Wicked," the pink haired auror breathed.

An hour later, the pair was sitting in the bedroom where Harry had first met Sirius.

"This place is more than a little creepy," Tonks said, shuddering.

"Don't worry, Dora. Harry will be here soon to explain everything. He must have a good reason for everything he's done in the past two weeks," Remus replied.

Just then two people appeared out from under an invisibility cloak.

"Hello," Harry said, grinning at his surrogate uncle.

"What's going on, Harry?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Well...Ginny overheard Dumbledore talking to her parents. He's been intercepting my mail from Gringotts informing me that I have a great deal of money and several properties. He also conveniently forgot to mention that I am apparently the heir of Gryffindor. In addition, that prophecy in the Department of Mysteries was a fake."

Remus swore.

"He also gave me the same version that the Ministry had. The real one is: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...This Power shall be his love…She will be one of seven, yet the only one…Faithful when others doubt, Faithful when faith is torture…She shall be the only one to know his pain…Bound by their love, Their love will save all…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

"There are no doubts that it is you?" Tonks asked.

"None. He marked me, see?" Harry pushed back his bangs.

"Oh."

"Who is the 'Love' that is mentioned?" Remus asked.

Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Ginny is," Harry said, turning even more red.

Remus began to laugh. "Potters and their red-heads. You're grandmother was one too, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, why exactly did you want us here?" Remus asked.

"We need to train. We activated this Marriage Bond thing that Dumbledore didn't want us to know about, and it's going to cause an increase in our powers. We need to get used to it, and we need to train for when we have to defeat Voldemort."

"So you want us to be your teachers?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but not just for us. We also want you to teach Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George," Ginny said.

"And how exactly are you planning on getting them to wherever it is that you're staying?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned in a way that was eerily reminiscent of James. "We kidnap them, of course. Well, not Luna, Neville, or the twins, but definitely Ron and Hermione."

After a brief discussion with Tonks that was held in whispers, Remus turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "I'll help you train. Dora wants to help too. She can train you in everything that you would learn during Auror training."

"Thanks," Harry said. He was relieved, because they really needed a teacher.

- - -

One week later…

"Psst, Neville."

The boy turned. "Password?" he asked wisely.

"Cerberus," Harry hissed.

"Where do we meet?"

"Outside the Shrieking Shack. We'll be there in about ten minutes," Ginny replied in a whisper.

Five minutes later, the invisible couple was standing behind the Hogs Head.

Luna rounded the corner, humming under her breath.

"Luna," Ginny said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Where's the wrackspurt?" Luna asked. This was code for 'what's the password'.

"On the train," Harry replied easily.

"Meet Neville outside the Shrieking Shack. We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

The pair hurried to Zonko's next. "Double Trouble," Ginny hissed.

The twins who were gazing into the joke shop's window began to walk towards the Shack.

Harry and Ginny followed silently.

"What's going on," Fred asked when he saw the other pair waiting.

"We're taking you somewhere," Harry said. "Stand in a circle and hold hands."

The four did, leaving a space for Ginny. Her hands slid out from the cloak, but the rest of her remained under it. She grabbed George and Luna's hands; and Harry, holding her around the waist, said the words that would take them to the castle.

Upon arriving at the castle, the four friends were immediately welcomed by the wards.

They received a tour and were shown to their rooms, before splitting up to explore (the twins), visit the greenhouses (Neville), or chat with a painting (Luna of course).

After being introduced to him, Luna began talking to Godric on a regular basis. He enjoyed this quite a lot, especially after being alone for so many years.

And Neville found that the greenhouses had even rarer plants than Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny had enjoyed choosing the suites for their friends. Neville's was done in a peaceful shade of light blue with oak furniture, and the windows had a wonderful view of the courtyard. The house-elves had stocked the bookshelves with books on Herbology for him.

Luna's rooms were in various shades of purple, and had been stocked with the latest edition of the Quibbler and some books on magical mythological creatures.

Fred and George shared a suite in vibrant yellow and orange, which clashed terribly with their hair.

- - -

It was now time to "kidnap" their other two friends.

As it turned out, Neville was the one to come up with the plan. No one at Headquarters would suspect him of duplicity. A week after the four arrived at the castle (Fred and George flooed to work every morning), Ron received a letter from Neville.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Be prepared! I have a girlfriend. I really want to introduce you. So, if you can, please meet me at the Cauldron at 10AM on the 8th._

_Neville_

Two days later, Ron and Hermione met Neville and Luna at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus and Tonks were the guards for the trip.

Remus and Tonks _accidentally_ got separated from the teens when they were near the twin's store, and, after an hour of _searching _they had to admit defeat. Ron and Hermione were gone.

When Remus and Tonks arrived at Headquarters, they found a furious Mrs. Weasley. She had just received a letter from Ginny, saying that Ron and Hermione were now with them. If it wasn't bad enough that Harry and Ginny were missing, now Ron and Hermione were as well. She may have accepted Harry and Ginny's decision about the bond, but she wanted them home.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night in the castle, Remus went over the conversation with Harry and Ginny. Actually, he really went over all that he had heard about Harry's life, and his reaction to it.

He was beginning to feel as though he was being too forgiving of Dumbledore.

--Flashback--

_By the time they had finished explaining everything, even including more information about Harry's childhood than anyone had been told before, Remus was furious. "How dare Dumbledore leave you with those vile, cruel people? He knew that I would have raised you, hell; the Weasleys would have been more than happy to raise you. Yet he left you with THEM! Dumbledore is lucky if I don't floo into his office on the next full moon."_

_Harry sighed at his ranting. "Moony, I know that you are upset, but I can handle Dumbledore myself."_

_Remus looked disappointed but muttered, "Alright."_

--End Flashback--

_Yep, definitely way too forgiving, nobody messes with my pack and gets away with it, especially if the one that they hurt is my cub._

Remus' pack used to consist of his brothers, the Marauders. These days it contained his mate (Tonks), his cub (Harry), and his cub's mate.

Remus was a marauder. James and Sirius weren't the only troublemakers. Remus just wasn't caught at it. In fact, James and Sirius often said, "Remus is the quiet one in our group…and it's the quiet ones who are the scariest because you never truly know just how devious they are."

Oh, yes, Remus was going to see Dumbledore get what's coming to him.

An evil smirk spread across the Marauder's face. _Revenge is sweet._

_- - -_

Two weeks later…

Harry and Neville were learning to fight with broadswords. Neville, as any pureblood would, had lessons on this as a boy; but due to his clumsy nature, the lessons were quickly given up.

Augusta Longbottom, Neville's gran, was a very formidable witch. While Neville's Uncle Algie was attempting to teach him, Augusta would berate Neville for not learning fast enough.

Harry surmised that Neville did poorly in potions because Professor Snape's insults were a constant reminder of how he would never be "good enough" for his grandmother.

Harry and Neville were surprisingly enough, evenly matched. Harry seemed to instinctively know how to fight, and Neville's previous experience was in his favor.

The exercise program that Tonks had set up for them was already showing results. Neville was no longer pudgy looking, and Harry wasn't scrawny any more.

"Move your feet, Harry!" Remus called out.

The boys were moving in a circle, every so often testing out the other's defenses.

Suddenly Harry dropped into a crouch, as Neville's sword swung over his head. Harry took advantage of his new position, and swung his sword at Neville's legs.

Neville was too quick though. He smoothly jumped over the sword, and brought his sword down towards Harry.

Harry stood at the same time, and brought his sword up where it met Neville's with a loud clang.

The two sparred for another twenty minutes, then Remus finally called a halt to the day's training.

"Good job boys. Now, I want you to both stretch, then hit the showers."

"'Kay, Remus," the boys said in unison.

Harry showered quickly. He wanted to start looking at the information that Professor Dumbledore had sent him.

Despite Dumbledore's promptness in sending the information, and catering to Harry's feelings; Harry was not inclined to forgive the old man just yet.

They had been corresponding ever since Harry and Ginny received the information. Dumbledore was now keeping them informed on everything that the Order and the Death Eaters were up to.

After he finished showering, Harry hurried to his office where he met Ginny.

"Hello, Love," he said, kissing her. "What do you want to start with?"

Ginny smiled up at her husband from her seat on the couch. "I suppose we should start with the beginning."

The first thing that they looked at was a summary of Tom's childhood and school days. It was Tom's curiosity about Horcruxes during his days at Hogwarts that captured their attention.

"Do you suppose he managed to make one," Ginny asked, her voice shaking.

Harry looked grim. "If I were a betting man, then I would bet that he had made several."

"Several! Harry, you can't be serious. Why would he make several, when one would keep him alive?"

Harry sighed. "Insurance. Think about Tom as an evil Mad-Eye, and you'll understand. If one was destroyed, he would still be safe because the others would still tie him to life."

He pulled Ginny into his arms. What he was about to say would be hard on her. "Ginny, I think that the diary was one of them."

"What?! No, it couldn't be," she said in fear, tears trickling down her face.

"It had to be, Gin. If it was just a memory, then he would not have been able to possess you, or attempt to steal your life force to gain a body. I'm sorry, Love. It must have been a horcrux."

Ginny burst into tears. She pressed her eyes against Harry's chest, and wound her arms around his neck.

Harry held his sobbing wife for the next two hours, while she cried. She finally fell asleep, exhausted from remembering the past.

Harry gently lifted Ginny into his arms, and carried her to their tower bedroom.

As he got ready for bed, he thought about how she would feel tomorrow. _Well, I'd better get a lot of sleep tonight. She going to need to let off some steam tomorrow, which means that we'll be dueling for hours; and I'll probably get my butt handed back to me after she curses it off._

- - -

Remus was a patient man. In fact, it was this quality in him that made it impossible for any of his "victims" to realize that he was the one who got to them. Since no one ever realized that it was him, they were never able to get revenge on him.

Today his patience was going to pay off.

- - -

Albus Dumbledore entered his office completely unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

He sat at his desk and read his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. He muttered comments about the articles as he read.

He was part way through the paper, when his breakfast appeared on his desk.

He ate a few bites of egg, then reached for his traditional morning drink, Mountain Dew. (Yes, Dumbledore was very fond of muggle sodas as well as candy.)

He took a long drink of the sweet beverage, and continued reading.

He didn't notice anything odd, until around mid-morning. In fact he wasn't even the one to notice anything. Minerva did.

She flooed to his office to discuss who he planned to hire as a new defense teacher.

She screamed the moment she saw him.

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name are you screaming about?" he asked concerned.

She couldn't speak. She pointed at him.

He finally realized that something must be off with his appearance, and he conjured a mirror.

"AAHHH…" he screamed in horror.

His beard was _GONE._

"No…no…Not happening…can't be…who did…I'll kill…send them Devil's Snare…oh, yes…die, must die."

Minerva suddenly burst out laughing. Someone had finally managed to prank Dumbledore, the only question was, "How?"

After Minerva apologized profusely for laughing, the pair made their way down to the kitchen to question the house elves.

They didn't know anything. They had prepared the food as usual, and no one had tampered with it in any way.

Remus' revenge was perfect. No one would ever know that he had snuck into the kitchens the night before, using Harry's cloak and map. While the elves were sleeping, the Marauder washed Dumbledore's favorite ruby encrusted goblet.

Of course, instead of using soap, he had (while wearing dragon-hide gloves) used a potion that James had invented. They had never used it before, because they needed to use the 'Marauder's Map' to set up the prank they had intended it for. Peter got caught by Filch the day before the set-up, and it was confiscated.

Remus had kept the recipe for years. He somehow knew that he would find a use for it eventually.

_Oh yes, revenge is sweet._

- - -

On July 31st, everyone sat down to breakfast in a good mood, because it was Harry's birthday. Fred and George were to take the day off to "help celebrate".

Unfortunately, the good mood only lasted until the twins arrived with "The Daily Prophet".

- - -

_**Death Eaters Attack the Order of the Phoenix: Dumbledore Is Dead!**_

_Late yesterday evening there was an attack on the headquarters of a secret organization to fight You-know-who and his followers. It was known as The Order of the Phoenix, and was created by Albus Dumbledore._

_Casualties of the attack include: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Augusta Longbottom, Charles Weasley, and Fleur Delacour._

_Five Death Eaters died in the attack, and another four were captured. Those among the dead include: Walden Macnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, Aldebert Winslow, Vincent Crabbe Sr., and Dolores Umbridge. Aurors captured Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Abigail Goyle, and Gregory Goyle Sr._

_Let us hope that the Ministry has learned from previous mistakes, and will ensure that there will be no more Azkaban break-outs. _

_We here, at "The Daily Prophet", would like to extend our condolences and thanks to the families of those we lost in the attack. They are true heroes and we honor them for their sacrifices to help rid the world of evil._

_By: Aurora Clearwater_

_- - -_

_**OBITUARIES**_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Albus Dumbledore is famous for his defeat of Grindelwald in 1945, and for opposing You-know-who during the first war. Among his friends and students, he was known for his love of lemon drops and his enjoyment of school pranks. He is survived by his brother, Aberforth, and his long-time fiancée Minerva McGonagall. May his bowl never run out of lemon drops, and his eyes always twinkle. As he often said, "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

_By: Helena Zabini_

- - -

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Severus Snape was born to a witch mother and a muggle father. He was once a Death Eater, but, after realizing their true nature, sought atonement for his sins. He entered into an Unbreakable Vow with Albus Dumbledore, swearing that he would serve the light for now and forever. He spied on You-know-who for one year during the first war, and spied, for fifteen years, on those Death Eaters that escaped prosecution. In his death, he can finally know freedom. He is survived by his godson, Draco Malfoy. He left a message for "The Daily Prophet" at Gringotts, requesting that in his obituary we include the following message for him. "Lily Evans was my only true friend; and it is because of my love for her that I changed my ways. I wish to tell her son that I am his servant in this life and the next. All that I am, all that I own, is his. My loyalty is to him and him alone."_

_By: Lorelai Vance_

- - -

_Arthur Weasley_

_A true friend to Muggles, Arthur represented all that is good in our world. He created laws to help magical-muggle relations, and fought tirelessly for werewolf rights. He is survived by Molly, his wife of thirty years; his sons: William, Percival, Frederick, George, and Ronald; by his daughter, Ginevra; and by Harry Potter, who he loved as a seventh son. He is joining his son Charles on the "Next Great Adventure"._

_By: Aurora Clearwater_

- - -

_Charles Weasley_

_Charles, better known as Charlie, was best known for his Quidditch skills and for a love of dragons. He was such a good Seeker that, according to rumors, the only person to ever beat him to the snitch was Harry Potter. Loved by many, and friend to all; he will be missed. He is survived by his mother, Molly; his brothers: William, Percival, Frederick, George, and Ronald; and by his sister Ginevra. His smile will be remembered by all who saw it, and his heart shall change the world, even from the great beyond._

_By: Aurora Clearwater_

- - -

_Fleur Delacour_

_She was the Triwizard champion for Beauxbatons Academy in France, and was known, not only for her beauty, but for her cheerful friendliness. She is survived by her parents, Monsieur and Madam Jacque and __Aurélie__ Delacour; her sister, Gabrielle; and her fiancé William Weasley. She stepped in front of a cutting curse that was meant for her future mother-in-law, Molly. Her love knew no bounds._

_By: Aurora Clearwater_

- - -

_Augusta Longbottom_

_She had a long and happy life, and leaves us now to join her husband, Bertram, in Heaven. She is survived by her son and his wife, Frank and Alice; by her grandson, Neville; and by her husband's brother and his wife, Algenon and Enid. Frank and Alice reside in the Dai Llewellyn Ward of St. Mungos. They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. During the battle that ended her life, Augusta meted out justice on the witch that harmed her family. She now lies in peace. _

_By: Lorelai Vance_

- - -

_Mundungus Fletcher_

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody told this reporter, "'Dung might have been a petty thief, but he was one of us. He fought for the light, and for that he has my respect." The owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Frederick and George Weasley said this, "He'd take candy from a baby to sell for 5 knuts, but he had a bloody good sense of humor." Mundungus has no living relatives, and will be remembered by the Aurors who arrested him monthly, and the Order he served._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

- - -

Harry slowly lowered the paper to gaze at his friends. Tears were running down everyone's faces.

"That's it then," Harry said, "Voldemort has little to no opposition left. With Dumbledore gone, this is the only safe place left. That means that there will be killings nearly every day."

"By the time we find and destroy all of the Horcruxes, there will be hardly anyone left alive. It will be a massacre," Ginny said through her tears.

"If only we could rewind time," Neville said, crying into Luna's shoulder.

Her head was bent down to rest her cheek against his hair; but, at his words, her head shot up. "That's it!" she cried out. "We'll rewind time."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Luna, time-turners only go back an hour at a time. It's impossible to rewind time far enough to make a difference."

"No, it's not impossible. I'll show you." Luna led everyone into the library. "Rewinding Time!" she called out. A slim volume left one of the shelves near the ceiling, and flew down into her hand.

The cover was blank except for a name near the bottom, 'Theobald Gryffindor'. It seemed to be a journal.

Luna carefully opened it, so as not to crack the spine. She said, as she flipped through the pages, "The first two years worth of entries detail a war between Theobald, and Engelbert Hawkscrest. Theobald details the battles, and writes about how they were losing. In the final battle, Englebert murdered Theobald's fiancé, Petronilla. Theobald barely escaped with his life, but his knights were slaughtered. In his grief and fear for the future, Theobald, a brilliant Arithmancer, created a spell to rewind time. In fear that rewinding time would also erase his memory, he brought his journal with him. It was the only thing he could take. His brother, Asperling, went with him, bringing his own journal. They woke up twenty years earlier, as young men. They had no memories of their future lives, but because of the journals they were able to change the future. According to this spell, you need only focus on a specific date and time while chanting the spell, and hold on tightly to whatever you intend to bring with you."

Everyone stared at Luna in awe. If that were true, then they could save people. They could begin training earlier, and have more time to find and destroy the Horcruxes.

Harry looked at his friends, and, not for the first time, proved that he was a born leader. There was a determined glint in his eyes. "Hermione, you make copies of 'The Daily Prophet'. Then we'll all write letters to our past selves to take with us. Each person will fill an envelope with a letter and the articles. We'll have to compare letters to make sure that we don't reveal something that we shouldn't. For example, I will not tell myself that I must date Ginny; I will tell myself to get to know her. I will also tell myself the prophecy and to NOT trust Dumbledore's plans. I will take a leaf out of Mad-Eye's book, and only eat or drink whatever I KNOW Dumbledore hasn't spiked. Dobby should help with that. We should rewind time to immediately after I destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny shivered a little, but agreed with him. That would be the best time to rewind to.

- - -

_Harry,_

_This is a letter from your future self. Suffice it to say, the future is grim, which is why I rewound time. Nine friends rewound time with me. They are: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Remus Lupin (a friend of Dad's), and Nymphadora Tonks (Never call her anything but "Tonks" unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a goat. She is also Remus' future girlfriend.)._

_DON'T trust Dumbledore. He has good intentions but he really screwed up this time. Don't eat or drink anything he gives you, or anything in the Great Hall unless you know it is safe as in my timeline he spiked your food with a love potion (I will not reveal why he did so; it was just a bad decision on his part)._

_Later today you will see Lucius Malfoy and Dobby. Dobby is to Malfoy what you are to the Dursleys. You're going to free Dobby. When you do, bind him to you as your elf. Ask him to pretend to be a "free" elf, and have him ask Dumbledore for a job at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will agree and Dobby can guarantee that your food and drink are untainted._

_Voldemort found you when you were a baby because Mum and Dad were betrayed by a friend. You were under the Fidelius Charm. That is when a secret is stored within a living soul. The Secret Keeper is the only one who could say what the secret is. Even if someone else knew it, they could tell no one. Everyone believed that Dad's best friend, Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. But Sirius believed that he was too obvious, and he should instead be a decoy for Voldemort to go after, thereby keeping the true Secret Keeper safe. The true Secret Keeper was, unfortunately, Voldemort's spy. His name was Peter Pettigrew, and is an unregistered rat animagus. Everyone in your time now believes that Sirius killed him during a confrontation the day after Voldemort disappeared. This is not true. Sirius did intend to murder the man who betrayed his best friend, but Pettigrew faked his death. He accused Sirius of betraying your parents, cut off a finger then blew a hole in the street and escaped into the sewers. He now lives as Scabbers._

_Sirius is in Azkaban, the wizard prison, right now, and never got a trial. He is also your godfather; if he is freed, he will have the right to remove you from the Dursleys._

_Tell Dumbledore your suspicions. Tell him that it's a little odd that all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger, when in a normal explosion lots of body parts would be found. Then show him Scabbers' missing toe. Tell him that after you saw McGonagall transform into a cat the first time, you researched animagi. The Ministry of Magic has a list of all __**known**__ animagi. People are supposed to tell the Ministry when they begin the animagi process, but there is no way to be certain that everyone did. Pettigrew kept it a secret and that is why no one has suspected him before. Ask Dumbledore to perform the spell that forcibly returns an animagus to human form. This will not do anything to a real rat._

_To make Dumbledore believe you about Scabbers, bring Fred, George and the 'Marauders Map' along (they have it and can tell you what it does). Incidentally, Dad is one of the creators of the map; he is Prongs._

_Contact Remus Lupin (he rewound time with you), and show him this letter. He can help teach you defense. Also, ask Remus about the Marauders, specifically Dad._

_Buy a wand holster, it could save your life; and never go anywhere without your wand._

_No matter what you think, Snape is on your side. He was friends with Mum, and when he found out that Voldemort was going after us, he turned his back on the Death Eater life (DEs are Voldemort's followers, and yes, Snape was one once). Ask him what Mum was like in school, and always show him respect. Study Potions as though your life depended on it, it will help earn his respect. If necessary, remind him that you are not Dad (ask Remus about this)._

_Get Percy to lighten up. And, if in your fourth year, Mad-Eye Moody comes to teach at Hogwarts, make sure that he didn't attack his dustbins. If he did, then you need to show Dumbledore the 'Marauders Map', as his name will not show up on it. Suggest that the impersonator used Polyjuice. Be sure to find out IMMEDIATELY. It is life-and-death._

_Watch out for Dolores Umbridge (she works at the Ministry of Magic). She is evil and will try to get you expelled. Check her left forearm for the Dark Mark (Voldemort's sign). If you don't get rid of her, chances are that she will try to interfere at Hogwarts, and cause a lot of problems for you._

_Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Daily Prophet, is an unregistered beetle animagus. Don't turn her in, or even tell her that you know. Instead offer her a deal: she only writes the truth about you, and she will be the only reporter you ever talk to. Get her to investigate Fudge. He's truly incompetent. See if you can't replace him with someone like Madam Bones (Susan's aunt)._

_The reason Voldemort went after you is this. There is a prophecy made about you, Voldemort, and a girl: __**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...This Power shall be his love…She will be one of seven, yet the only one…Faithful when others doubt, Faithful when faith is torture…She shall be the only one to know his pain…Bound by their love, Their love will save all…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**__. Mum and Dad defied Voldemort three times. You were born on July 31. He marked you with your scar. Your power is obviously a girl. You can figure out who she is for yourself. Also, the reason Voldemort is still alive is because he created several Horcruxes. The diary is one. When a person murders someone else, their soul splits, that piece can be captured in an object using a spell. That is a Horcrux. He probably has several, possibly six according to the Dumbledore of my time. They are probably valuable objects, as he wouldn't want them to be accidentally destroyed._

_You need to start learning about Voldemort's life in order to know how to defeat him._

_Start training! Remus can help, for that matter, so can Snape. Snape can teach you Occlumency and Legilimency, just be sure to remind him that you are not James Potter. If necessary, stick some memories of the Dursleys in a pensieve and shove his nose in it. Learn about the magical government, how to become an animagus, apparate (even though it's illegal until you are of age, it could save your life to be able to get out of somewhere __**fast**__), martial arts (see Tonks), fencing (ask Remus. Use Gryffindor's sword, as his heir you own it), and how to conjure a Patronus. When you train it is imperative that you train with the friends that I already mentioned. Also for third year, you must take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures._

_Also, you have THREE vaults in Gringotts: your trust fund vault, the Potter Family vault, and Gryffindor's vault. Go there this summer. Mum and Dad left a letter for you. Talk to Griphook about your properties, and your vaults._

_Voldemort will try to use your scar connection as a way to trick you, or possess you. Don't believe any visions that he sends you._

_Voldemort wants to know the prophecy; so, go to the Ministry of Magic and get their copy of it, and smash it. It's a fake anyway. Tell Dumbledore after it's done so that he won't needlessly send people to guard it._

_Well, I guess that's it._

_Harry_

_PS. Get to know Ginny. She's really amazing._

- - -

_Ginny,_

_This is a letter from your future self. Befriend Harry, and learn everything that Harry's future self tells him to learn._

_Right now you are probably wondering how you got a letter from yourself. Well, you rewound time along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Remus Lupin, and Tonks (Harry will be able to explain the last two names)._

_You must trust Harry, otherwise Dad and Charlie will die. DO NOT trust Dumbledore. He has good intentions, but he is a manipulative old man._

_Learn as much as you can, it is vital. Help Fred and George create joke products, because many can be used in the war with Voldemort. Yes, there will be more fighting. You can eliminate a lot of casualties if you and your friends follow these letters._

_Ginny_

- - -

Everyone else's letters went pretty much the same way as Harry and Ginny's. By midnight the ten friends were ready to say the spell.

They sat in a circle in the entrance hall, holding their envelopes tightly. The circle went clockwise from Harry at the north: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks.

As the clock rang the twelfth time, they chanted, "_Redeo Proficiscor, Reverto Muto Vita, Recedo Pro Denuo Aetas_." Each person focused on the day that Harry saved Ginny. Harry and Ginny focused on the exact moment that she woke up in the Chamber, when Harry sank to his knees in front of her.

The room spun around them, as they kept chanting. They were slowly forgetting every thing that had happened over the past three years. All they knew was that they must hold onto their envelopes; everything depended on them.

As the air blurred and continued spinning around them, they began to be pulled apart. Soon all Harry could see was gray, endless grey spinning around him. Suddenly he stopped, and his vision went black.

* * *

**_Redeo: go back_**

**_Proficiscor: to start forward_**

**_Reverto: return_**

**_Muto: to change_**

**_Vita: life_**

**_Recedo: go back_**

**_Pro: for_**

**_Denuo: afresh or anew_**

**_Aetas: time_**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**In…**

**Harry Potter and the Secrets He's Kept**


End file.
